Love me
by FirePhoenixAce
Summary: On Hold! Ace's life is as perfect as it get's. He has a wounderfull boyfriend and the job of his dreams, but what happends as he is forced to fake his death in order to infiltrate the mob? And what will happend when smoker, Marco's old fiance who broke his heart comes back to town?
1. Chapter 1

**Marco's POV**

I stood in the apartment…your apartment, I looked at the letter you left for me.

Everywhere I looked I could only see you, see us.

Everything reminded me of you, the couch where we spend our weekends, the stain on the carpet where you spilled whine that one time..

I couldn't take it anymore so I turned around and walked away, I didn't even bother to lock the door, who cares if all the things get stolen, none of us will return anyway.

I run down the road, tears streaming down my face.

I had been dumped before but never like this, it had never been this painful, this devastating, I never imagined i could feel so alone.

I couldn't imagen the person I loved to hurt me like this, how could it happened.

Why did it happened..

I kept on running even though my lungs burned, my legs felt heavy and the road was blurred because of my tears.

What time is it? I don't know, neither do i care.

It is dark outside, i am lost but i don't care.

Even if i die right now, i wouldn't care.

The tears kept on falling and I sat down, my head between my knees not even trying to be quiet, I wanted to scream out loud, I wanted to destroy, to hurt.

Just like you hurt me, the pain was too much, it started to get hard to breath, I looked up at the stars in the sky, and with a voice thick and drenched in sorrow I could only ask why.

 _ **Time skip 2 months later**_

 **Normal POV**

It was a nice day and the sun was shining while Marco made his way from the subway station.

It was his day off so he decided to eat breakfast outside, or to be completely honest, his brothers had replaced his hair gel with glitter glue so he left the house pissed off and now he's hungry.

He's eyebrows twitched in annoyance when he thought about it and he was still pissed when he walked inside the café.

"Hi what can I get you?" A black haired boy with freckles said.

"umh..one black coffee and a chicken sandwich, yoi" Marco answered, he took a look around the café while he waited and was surprised when he found it almost empty.

"I like your hair"

Marco looked back at the boy with a questioning look, "Thank you?" he answered.

The boy smirked in return and said "The glitter really suits you, it's different I'll give you that, but it works".

Marco felt his face heating up and stared with wide eyes, and didn't know what to answer to that.

"I'm Ace, Portgas D. Ace" the boy said and reached his hand out, "Uehh.. I'm Marco Phoenix Yoi"

"Mind if I join you during my break? Sitting alone is pretty boring"

Marco blinked a few times before he nodded slowly, he had to admit Ace was very cute, and that smile…

"So.. about your hair.."

Marco groaned and hid his face in his hands when he was reminded once again about his hair situation.

"Actually, that, is my brothers doing. I completely forgot to wash it out before I left.. it looks so stupid, yoi!"

Ace started laughing and didn't stop until tears ran down his face, "I'm soo sorry, but I love your brothers humor, I'm so sorry" he managed to say out after a while.

After another couple of minutes he finally managed to stop laughing only to start again as soon as he saw Marcos tomato red face.

"Could you PLEASE stop laughing at me, yoi?" Marco said with an annoyed tone.

"Yes, yes I'm sorry heh" Ace said and smiled apologetically, "So Marco, what do you do, you work?"

"Yes, I'm a part time bartender at the weekends, and in the weeks I work in my fathers company, and you? You look like you're still in school, yoi"

"Im 20 years old you know, except my work here, I work as a waiter at the Baratie 4-5 nights a week."

 **Ace's POV**

"so Marco, how old are you?"

"Im 27, Yoi"

"27 really? You look way younger, I thought you were in my age. So which bar do you work at?"

"The black moby, my brother Is the owner, and it's actually a really nice place, yoi you should come by sometime." Marco answered and smiled charmingly which made my heart flutter.

"Well maybe I will, mind if I take your number so I can come by when you work?" I said with a smirk, "Not at all, yoi, just text me when you're coming"

"Alright, well I better get back to work now. And again, love the hair", I couldn't help but smile when I saw the blush on his cheeks, " _So cute"_ I thought and sent him a wink before I disappeared into the kitchen.

 **Marco's POV**

As soon as I got home I walked into my room and locked the door, _"What just happened"?_ I thought as I laid on top of my bed staring at the ceiling.

I imagined the boy I talked to this morning, "Ace.." i couldn't help the small smile when I said his name and thought of his face splitting smile, seriously it was like the whole room got brighter every time he smiled.. my thoughts was interrupted by a loud nock on the door and I groaned in annoyance.

"Who is it"?

"It's me, Tatch"

"What do you want, yoi"?

" Pops wanted me to tell you that you don't have to go to work tomorrow that's all"

"Wait…what? Wait for a moment, Yoi"

I jumped out of the bed and opened the door, the moment the door opened something exploded in front of me making me fall to the floor with a surprised yelp, "Hurry Vista take the picture!" Tatch screamed.

I noticed a light flash before me but couldn't really place it through the surprise of what just happened.

"Got it, RUN!"

It took a few seconds before I registered what just happened, I raised a hand to my face meeting something soft and fluffy, I pulled it off and realized it was a feather, a pink feather.

" _Oh hell no.."_

"OI COME BACK HERE, YOI" I Screamed as I ran after them.

 **Normal POV (Time skip 2 weeks)**

"Oi Ace, stop daydreaming and start waiting tables"!

Ace was abruptly pulled back to reality by the annoyed voice, he hadn't contacted Marco once since their talk at the café but he still couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Sorry Sanji"!

It's not that he didn't want to, but every time he was about to send a text he ended up deleting it again, what if Marco thought it was weird if he texted for no reason?

He was still in deep thoughts when he reached the table to take the guests order, "Good evening, My name is Ace and I'll be your waiter this evening can I take your order?" he said without looking up

"Hi Ace, long time no see, yoi I'll have the fish please"

Ace's head perked up and was met by the exact same person who had placed himself in his mind for the past two weeks smiling at him, he could feel his heart beating faster as he looked in his electrical blue eyes.

"Marco? What are you doing here!" he asked in surprise.

"I'm here with my brother yoi, he wanted to go here"

Ace looked beside him and noticed a person in a kimono and geisha makeup who was smirking at him.

"Oh uhh… right.. and what will you be having sir?" he asked the man in the kimono which smirk had grown wider as he noticed the blush now present on Ace's cheeks.

"I'll have the chicken please" she said in an amused tone while glancing at Marco with a teasing smile.

Marco on the other hand was still smiling at him and it took a few seconds before he remembered where he was and could mumble a weak "I'll be out with your dinner soon" before he walked as fast as he could to get away from the two men at the table.

 **Ace's POV**

I watched as the males left the restaurant with an uneasy feeling in my stomach, i couldn't place it and i sure as hell didn't like it.

When i had arrived with the males food i had noticed something in Marco's eyes, something i didn't noticed before. He looked sad and hurt, it made me want to comfort him and make the pain go away.

I frowned and grabbed my phone to send a text, I paused a few seconds before I hit send.

 _Ace- " Hi, are you ok? / Ace"_

Not until I ended my shift I got a reply,

Marco- " _Yeah, why do you ask that?"_

 _Ace- "You looked sad at the restaurant, just something in you eyes and I wanted to make sure you're ok"_

 _Marco- "Thank you, but I'm ok I was just thinking about something."_

Ace frowned and bit his lip while he thought, an idea coming to mind.

Ace- _"Hey, would you like to meet up?"_

After 10 minutes without an answer he started to regret the question, what if Marco didn't want to meet him? He had no idea what the other male thought of him.

He was still in deep thought when he's mobile buzzed making him jump in the air, the answer on the other hand made his heart skip a beat and a smile tug his lips.

 _Marco- "I'd love to, name the time and place"_

 _Ace- "Tomorrow, the café I work at 12?"_

 _Marco- "I'll be there"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Marco's POV**

 _Flashback_

" _I love you smoker, you won't leave me.. right?"_

" _Why are you even asking me that. You know I love you to, we are getting married in only a few months you have to start trusting me Marco."_

" _I do trust you it's just that sometimes it feels too good to be true. Like you are too good to be real, yoi."_

" _I'm not going anywhere, trust me. I'm right where I want to be, right here with you."_

 _(Time skip 2 months, still flashback)_

 _I opened the door with the key my lover gave me just a few weeks ago, the lights where off but I just thought you went to bed early, I was a little disappointed since I wanted to surprise you but shook it off._

 _I walked into the bedroom but you weren't there._

 _I frowned and started to feel uneasy, I know you were supposed to be home tonight, you had told me that yesterday._

 _I looked through the other rooms while the feeling that something wasn't right kept on growing._

 _I walked in the kitchen and noticed a note on the table, I noticed my name on it and started to feel sick when I picked it up._

" _Dear Marco, I know I should be sorry that I have to tell you like this, but I just wanted to avoid the drama._

 _The truth is, I can't marry you._

 _I know I said I love you and that I would never leave, but even you should have understood that it's a promise no one can make and truly mean it, there was a time I wanted to stay with you forever but with time I guess I just changed my mind, loving you has become a chore and the flaws you have are just too much to handle._

 _I can't stand your accent or that you end almost every sentence saying yoi, what kind of way is that to talk anyway?_

 _You are supposed to be a grown man but your hair is a mess._

 _They say there is someone for all of us, but I guess you are not for me, and I'm not going to lie._

 _I have met someone else, and we have been dating for a while now._

 _I'm not sorry for leaving you like this, and I'm not sorry for not loving you or wanting to marry you, I don't even care I you cry._

 _Because now I can finally, after 2 years be happy._

 _Have a good life Marco._

 _Smoker."_

 _I had no words, not a sound came out of my mouth, it felt like the world was crashing down upon me, and tears started to build up in my eyes as I backed out of the kitchen._

 _End of flashback._

"Liar.. you didn't even love me enough to look me in the eyes when you left me.. you just left."

I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes, I hadn't got any sleep last night since I'd been thinking about a certain raven haired boy all night.

We were supposed to meet in around 4 hours and I was starting to doubt if I should go, every time I thought of him my heart started to beat faster, but I couldn't ignore the feeling in my stomach that told me that even if something happened between us it would never work, and I was going to be left once again.

Heartbroken.

I'm not sure I would be able to survive that again..

I sighed again and made my way down to eat breakfast, still in deep thought.

"Oi, Marco come over here!"

"What is it Tatch, if you're planning some kind of prank.."

"Nooo I swear. Just come over here!"

I started to walk over even though I was suspicious.

"You're going on a date today right"?

"It's not a date. You know I don't date anymore."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, but take this with you. I made it especially for you!"

I stared at him, surprised.

"What, why?"

"Everything for my big brothers happiness" Tatch said with a wink.

I stared at him for a while longer before I smiled.

"Thanks, yoi that means a lot."

Tatch returned my smile, "No problem bro"

 **Normal POV**

Ace sprinted down the road from the subway station to the café, he was late as shit and cursed under his breath for having this damn Narcolepsy.

He had been eating breakfast when it kicked in and he had face planted right in his cereals and when he woke up he had to, of Corse, take a shower.

"Damn it, I'll die if he leaves".

He glanced down at his watch, the second after he collided with something and fell flat on his ass.

"ugh.. what the heck?" He grunted out a little dizzy after the fall.

He tried to focus on whatever he had ran into.

"Marco!? Is that you? Oh shit I'm so sorry! Are you ok!?"

Ace hurried over and helped Marco sit up.

"Yeah.. what happened, yoi?"

"Umh..that was my fault, I didn't look where I was going.. are you sure that you are ok?"

Chuckling, Marco stood up, "Yeah, I'm sure yoi, shall we go inside?"

Ace smiled and felt his heart skip a beat. "Yeah, sure"

 **Marco's POV**

I stared at my coffee, stealing glances at the raven haired boy sitting in front of me.

"Do you want some cake? My brother was kind enough to make us some, yoi"

He looked up from his own coffee and smiled, "Sure sounds good, what kind of cake is it?"

I returned his smile and offered him a piece.

"Not sure really, but he's an outstanding cook so it should be good."

I was about to take a bite but stopped when I saw him literally stuff the whole cake in his mouth and swallow it without chewing.

When he noticed my stare a blush showed and he looked away, _"Damn that's cute"_ I thought.

"So.. how was it?"

"It was good.."

"You want some more, yoi?"

"Can I?" I chuckled at his enthusiasm and gave him the rest of the cake before starting with my own piece, still smiling when I saw how happy he got.

"So, how have you been?" He asked after a few minutes when all cake was gone.

"I've been fine, yoi didn't really sleep much last night though, and you"?

"I've been doing fine too, although my brother has been running around the house all morning for some reason, he wouldn't tell me why, but he is a bit of an idiot so."

He kept telling stories about him and his brother and I smiled at how proud he seemed over his little brother.

"When he was seven, he kept on following me and Sabo around everywhere, even though we told him not to considering we weren't really the nicest kids and we got in trouble a lot. Once he ended up getting beat up really bad by one of our enemies. It was our fault, we didn't protect him enough. Since then we have done everything we could to keep him safe."

He looked away and something made me want to hold him close and comfort him.

My thoughts was interrupted by a pained grunt, my head snapped back to the male in front of me who was bent over holding his stomach with a pained look on his face.

"Ace? Oi Ace! Are you ok? What is it yoi!?"

"Call an ambulance, it feels like something is going to burst" He said with a strangled voice.

I started to panic now and kneeled in front of him not knowing what to do.

"please tell me what's wrong yoi what's happening!"

"Just do it!" he screamed.

"I called an ambulance for you" A woman behind me said.

I nodded and sat beside Ace trying to comfort him while we waited, I hugged him and speaked soothingly trying to keep the panic away.

When the ambulance arrived I followed him to the hospital, I couldn't leave him alone like this, I wanted to make sure he was ok.

At the hospital they made me wait in the hall while they hurried away with Ace, I looked after them until they disappeared around the corner.

After what I think was an hour a blonde and a raven haired boy stormed inside the hospital

"AAAAACCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" the raven haired boy screamed making everyone inside the room jump in surprise.

"Luffy don't scream inside the hospital!" The blonde one schooled the boy.

The boy laughed and his face split in a tooth showing smile.

" _Just like Ace.."_ I thought.

"Sorry Sabo!" he said, still laughing.

I groaned and hid my face in my hands, trying to think about something that wasn't Ace, not that it worked very well, because seconds later a nurse walked over to me, she probably recognized me from when I came in with Ace.

"Hi, are you Ace's friend?"

Upon hearing Ace's name the two boys ran over, "We are Ace's brothers, is he okay!?"

The blonde one asked.

She looked a little confused for a second but recovered quickly.

"He has acute appendicitis and he's in surgery as we speak."

"He.. what?" the raven haired boy asked, looking extremely confused.

"She argues that the Ace's appendicitis is sick and must be surgically removed or he can die." The blonde said, looking at the nurse with horror.

"Is he going to be alright, yoi?" I asked

"I do not want to say too much, there are always risks with surgery, but it is a fairly common operation and only small risks of complications."

I nodded and in the background I could hear one of the brothers asked when we could see him.

I sat back down and waited.

 **Ace's POV**

The first thing I noticed? Pain.

The lower half of my stomach hurt like hell.

I opened one eye and was met by a way to white sealing and understood that I had to be in a hospital.

I turned my head to the left and saw someone sleeping at the sofa, I felt pretty groggy so it took a while to realis that it was Marco.

I smiled weakly, reaching out and taking his hand into mine.

 **Normal POV**

After a while Marco starter to stir and opened his eyes.

"Hi there" Ace said with a smile.

"Hi, how are you feeling, yoi?" Marco said tiredly.

"It hurts but it's not so bad now, I'm really glad that you're here."

"Me too, I'm happy you are ok."

"It sucks that our date got ruined though.."

Marco felt something that felt like a bolt of electricity go through his body, " _Date?"_ he thought.

They stayed quiet for a while, and just as Marco was about to say something, he was interrupted by the sound of quiet snores.

He couldn't help but smile when he felt his heart swell, "Maybe it'll work better next time then." He thought before he followed Ace into the land of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for a late update, work has been a bit intense lately!**

 **This is going to be a short chapter, but I promise the next will be much longer.**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It's been 2 weeks since Ace got to leave the hospital and Marco frowned as he read another message from the male.

He hadn't responded even once in the past 2 weeks, not that he didn't LIKE the other male, in fact he liked him a lot, maybe a little too much..

The time at the hospital had been the best in a long time, he couldn't remember being so happy ever since…

Marco shook his head trying to get the thought out of his head.

He was NOT going to think about that man.. there was way too painful, way too much memories..

Marco clenched his fists as the memories from his last relationship broke into his mind for the 100 time that week, he gasped and sunk to the floor while quiet sobs made their way out of him.

" _Nonononono I can't think about this, I can't, why did it have to go like this?_ " He thought while tears started to form.

He didn't even hear the nock on the door, nor did he notice the door opening until Izou was beside him, hugging him tightly.

"W why do-does it hur-hurts so m-much, he n-never felt p pain so why does I h have to" he managed to choke out between the sobs, Izou only hugged him tighter, stroking his back as his oldest brother nearly now screamed his pained sorrow out against his shoulder.

 **Izou's POV**

Seeing your older brother in the state Marco was in… it's not easy, I'll give you that much.

Marco has always been a cliff, a stuck up annoying bastard with the probably world's biggest stick up his ass, and now… I don't even know how to put it in words because I have never seen him like this, I don't know what to say..

If I ever find the guy who turned my strong, faith full,(a bit boring) but still amazing brother into this I'll make him regret ever even looking his way.

I was going to return a book I borrowed, I nocked at the door but he didn't answer, since the door wasn't locked I walked in thinking he wasn't home yet, what I saw was.. heartbreaking.

My brother. I repeat, MY BROTHER was sitting at the floor, head between his knees crying.

I quickly closed the door and sat beside him dragging him into my lap, I didn't know what else to do.

"" _W why do-does it hur-hurts so m-much, he n-never felt p pain so why does I h have to"_

He asked me, what could I say, "That's life"? I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say wich wouldn't worsen the situation, all I could do was hugging him tighter, stroking his back calmly while he cried against my shoulder thinking, "Yeah.. he's going to pay."

 **Ace's POV**

"Excuse me? Are you even listening, Is this what you call service?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts again as I registered the annoyed voice in from of me.

"Oh, sorry miss my mind was elsewhere, would you mind repeat that?"

I had, of course been thinking about Marco.

Again.

It was my first day at work since the "incident" and Marco had been ignoring me for 2 weeks straight..

After his shift ended he got on his motorcycle and went straight home.

He thought about calling Zoro over since he didn't fancy being alone but decided against it since he didn't want to be a bother just because he couldn't be alone.

He sighed irritated when his phone went off, wondering who would dare to call him after a night shift.

He frowned as he didn't recognize the number and answered.

"Hello"?

"Good morning, is this Ace D. Portgas"? A woman asked sounding professional and all, which did nothing to calm his foul mood.

"Yes, and who is asking"? He asked in return, not able to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"I'm calling from New World Police department about a job you applied for two months ago, we would like to offer you the job."

Ace didn't know what to answer anymore, he vaguely remembered that he indeed had applied for a job right after his early graduation at the police academy but hadn't heard anything about it since, he was brought out of his deep thoughts by the woman, who he realized was still waiting for an answer.

"Mr Portgas"?

"Oh shit, sorry yes"? he said quickly, now barley able to keep still from happiness.

"I know this probably was very unexpected and that you need time to think, but we would really like an answer right now." 

Ace, which had a huge grin on his face and barley could keep himself from dancing around didn't need to be told this twice.

This was the think he always had wanted, ever since being a kid he had dreamed about becoming a police and here was his chance!

"No problem I take the job ma'am!" He said.

After getting a bit of information about when he was supposed to start the call ended, and Ace stood frozen for a second before he started to jump around the house screaming "Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY FUCKING GOD"!

The first thing he did when he calmed down a bit was to call his brothers, Sabo congratulated him and Luffy…well.. what can he say, Luffy is Luffy.

He lay on the couch for a while, smiling brightly before he frowned, thinking Sabo had sounded a bit off on the phone and had said that he was going to visit the upcoming weekend because there was something he needed to tell him, apparently it was something big since he didn't want to tell over the phone.

His next thought was Marco, he really did miss the man and right before his narcolepsy kicked in he decided that today he would call him for a date, and would not take no for an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update, i promise i will get better!**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Marco's POV**

I sighed and frowned as I looked at my phone, Ace had called him fervently for the last couple of days now and it was starting to get to me.

I had decided NOT to answer the calls, I didn't trust myself not to give in to his sexy voice and wonderful humor and personality.

I didn't even want to think about what would have happened if he didn't get sick on our date a few weeks ago.

I got a weird feeling as I thought at Ace's pained expression at the café and how scared I was that he wouldn't make it when he went into surgery and quickly thought of our first meeting, his face splitting grin, his stormy grey eyes full with laughter….

"GAAAHHH why am I doing this to myself?" I thought angrily as I walked into my apartment, i still hadn't moved back but It was kind of nice to be alone from Thatch for a while, also I needed to get some more clothes, because borrowing from you SHORTER brothers does not work for me at all.

I quickly moved around the apartment getting things I may need while I was away, it was getting late and it was dark outside.

I took a few shirts, a few pair of pants, a few books and my reading glasses before I walked out and locked the door.

I hadn't had a lot of stuff in there, I had lived there before I met my ex and I just never sold the place, I had planned on doing it after the wedding but… well..

When I exited the building it was pitch black except for the millions of stars in the sky, it was a rare and beautiful sight in the city and I stopped to enjoy the sight when I noticed a figure a few feet in front of me walking my way, it looked VERY familiar.

"Ace"? I said disbelieving.

"Hey Marco" he said when he stood in front of me, a small smile tugged his lips.

"What are you doing here? How did you know where I lived"?

"I called your house and someone named Izou said you'd be here, do you have a moment so I an talk to you"? He said, looking a bit apologetic

I stared in to his gray sparkling eyes and nodded, he let out a breath and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Marco, I know you have been ignoring me on purpose this last couple of weeks, I don't understand why or what I have done to you, but if you'll let me I want to make it up to you, this Saturday there is a kind of mascaraed ball and I was wondering if you would like to be my date. I like you Marco, I really do.. So.. what do you say?"

For a second I just stared, then I took a step forward, grabbed his shirt and pressed our lips together as I felt my heart beating like never before, this feeling… it was like nothing before, I didn't even feel like this with Smoker… is this love? I'm not sure, all I know is that I never want it to end.

Ace soon responded to the kiss, he put one hand around my waist and the other on my head, pressing us tighter together, I loved every second of it.

Why couldn't it always be this easy?

Right there I knew I had fallen hard, but it that moment, I couldn't care less.

In this moment, Ace was mine, and I was his. Even if it's only for a second.

After what only felt like a second, Ace broke the kiss and smirked his regular smirk.

"Should I take that as a yes"? he asked.

I smiled and nodded.

We stayed in each other's arms for a while and we had said our goodbyes I sat in my car and thought of everything that had happened to me, meeting Smoker, getting engaged, being dumped, trying to move on, meeting Ace, I just doesn't hope I make another mistake.

I'm not sure I would manage that.

As soon as I got home I was jumped by a worried Thatch, when I hadn't got home when I said I would he had gotten worried so I had to stand and listen to his frenetic screaming for around 10 minutes before I was rescued by Izou who said he needed to speak with me, I was thankful until I saw that look on his face, I recognized that look and a feeling of "Damn it all" filled me as Izou's smile grew.

"So… got a date huh"? He asked smiling sweetly

I growled and a small blush appeared on my cheeks making Izou smile even more

"I take that as a yes" He laughed as I glared at him.

"So, what's his name, when is it happening, and do you like him"? He asked bouncing up and down, I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm, he could be scary as hell according to Thatch, but I relly dosen't see it.

"Weeeeell"? Izou said when I didn't answer and I sighed.

"His name is Ace, we're going on some kind of mascaraed ball, and yes I like him" I said glaring at Izou

"A ball? That's wonderful" he said in a high pitched voice, "What are you going to wear?"

I hadn't thought about that yet, Izou seemed to understand that and huffed.

"Fine, I'll make you a new suit" He said and walked over to his desk, starting to skis on something.

"You don't have to do that Izou, I have a suit" I said furrowing my eyebrows.

Izou stopped drawing and glanced at my face with a raised eyebrow, and suddenly I remembered why I had bought that suit.

It was the suit I was supposed to wear at my and Smokers wedding, silver colored and very expensive, I would have to sell that or something, I wasn't going to use it anyway, EVER!

"well… I can just buy one" I said instead, ignoring the pain in my chest.

"Nonsense! I'll make it for you, and you are going to look fabulous"!

I sighed in defeat, I knew there was no way to get out of this if Izou had made his mind up, and I knew it was going to look good, Izou was a star when it came to design.

"Alright, thank you Izou" I said and walked out of the room, knowing he would want to design in peace.

 _ **Time skip, Saturday evening.**_

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, the suit was amazing of course, a clear blue color with a feather looking pattern and form fitting bringing my best sides forward and hid my flaws, and with that a mask looking like the head of a phoenix.

So as you may understand, the suit wasn't the problem, the problem was that I was so freaking nervous!

I hadn't been on a date with anyone else than smoker in YEARS except that disaster with Ace a couple of weeks ago!

I wasn't even sure I remembered how to do it, what if Ace hate's me when he gets to know me?

Why on earth did I say yes to this!

My panic like thoughts was interrupted by the bell and I froze in place, "He's here" I thought in panic as I heard the door open and voices from down stairs.

A few moments later I heard Izou behind me telling me to come downstairs to say hi to Ace, I turned my face and looked at him, he must have seen how scared I was because he sighed, walked up to me and hugged me.

"Come on Marco, it's not nice to keep your date waiting" he said and winked at me.

I nodded and walked behind him down the stairs.

I looked the room over and when I found him my heart was beating like it was trying to escape.

Ace's hair was even wilder than normal and he was wearing a nicely shaped crimson red suit together with a black cloak, a black hat with a feather, a simple black mask and the result was breath taking.

He walked up to me and smiled a warm loving smile which made my heart skip a beat and offered his arm.

"well then my dear, shall we go"?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if this is bad, I just felt like writing so I wrote this in like.. 2 hours… heh. Please review your opinions!**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I blinked a few times before i registered the question and I nodded and took a hold of his arm.

I felt like I was walking on clouds as he led me out of the house to his motorcycle.

"I hope you don't mind"? Ace asked with a small smile and I shock my head.

He handed me a helmet and helped me secure it before putting his own on and sitting down on the motorcycle.

I sat down close behind him and he turned it on, "Hold on tight" He said over his shoulder and I took a steady grip around his waist and then we were of.

The feeling I got from seeing the city flash by like this was amazing, the lights, the people, and the best thing was to be close to Ace as I had this wonderful experience and I hugged him even tighter.

The ride was over way to quickly and as soon as he parked I jumped off followed by Ace.

I looked over to the house we had parked by and saw an big beautiful building, Ace smiled and reached out his hand and I grabbed it, also smiling and let him lead me in to the building.

The party had already started and the music was loud and the poor lightning made the environment seem mystic.

Ace dragged me out on the dance floor to dance, the song 'Te amo' was playing and Ace matched his moves perfect to the rhythm.

We danced for probably half an hour until we felt that we needed something to drink and we went to get some punch and sat down by a table.

We talked about everything and nothing, Ace told me about his new job at the police department and I laughed at his enthusiasm.

I asked about his brothers and his face light up like a child on Christmas as he told me about the craziest things they had done together and I said I couldn't wait to meet them again.

In return I told him about my life and family, about Izou's thing for fashion, and Ace laughed for a good 10 minutes as I told him about Thatch's obsession for pranks, I couldn't even help chuckling myself as he tried to make me tell him about a special prank that at the time had made me so angry that I literally saw red.

I had made Thatch promise NEVER to bring that up again, and we had named the prank "The pants incident"

It ended up with a pouting Ace and I smiled and offered my hand so we could dance again, he grinned at me and rose from his seat, although before we could make our way to the dance floor someone called Ace's name and I saw Ace's face lit up in pure happiness as he saw who it was.

"SHANKS"! He screamed and hugged the man with all his might making jeaolusy bloom up in my chest.

"Hi Ace! How are you"? Shanks asked with a bright smile on his face, "I'm good thanks, what are you doing here"!

"I'm here with Hawkeye, how is Luffy and Sabo"? Shanks asked still smiling.

"Oh they're great, they're coming home on Christmas, are you coming to"? Ace answered

"Good to hear, sure why not! Say Ace…"

"Yes"? Ace asked, surprised over the face Shanks made

"Who is the jealous blonde? It looks like he's going to kill me" Shanks laughed

Ace blinked and looked back at me, like he just realized I was still there, then he laughed as well.

"This is Marco, he's my date" Ace laughed and smiled proudly, kissing me on the cheek making me widen my eyes and blush.

"Ahh I see, well don't let me bother you then, have a nice evening you to" Shanks said and laughed again before walking away, leaving us.

"Who was that"? I asked, still a bit jealous

Ace just smiled, "That was Shanks, he helped my little brother out a lot when we were younger. He said.

"Oh" was all I could think of to say, feeling a bit stupid.

"Want to dance"? Ace asked and I smiled and nodded, following him out on the dance floor.

 **-x-**

I woke up slowly, I had a really bad headache and the sun wasn't helping.

I sat up and groaned before opening my eyes, only to realize that I wasn't in my own bed.

That realization made me jump and fall off the bed with an "uffhhh" waking my bed companion.

"What the heck are you doing Marco"? Ace said groggy and watched me with raised eyebrows and sleepy eyes.

"What am I doing in your bed, and why are we naked"! I schreeched even though I knew the answer.

Ace looked at me like I was stupid "We had sex Marco, you don't remember"? He asked with furrowed brows.

I looked at him with confusion and a bit of horror.

"Are you okey"? he asked, now looking worried.

"Umh.. yeah.. where am I by the way" I said, looking around the room

"My house" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Want breakfast?" He asked as he rose from the bed picking his clothes up, making me look at him surprised.

"What"? I asked

"I asked if you want breakfast…"? he said once again looking at me like he was questioning my mental health.

"oh.. yes.. thank you" I said with big eyes, Smoker had always asked me to leave right away after a night of sex, before we got engaged that is, and Ace had only met me a few times, and this had been our seocn…first and a half date, I didn't get it, but I was hungry so I won't complain.

I made a move to stand up and gasped at the pain in my lower back, either it had been way to long, or it had been a wild night.

Maybe both…

 **-x-**

As I walked in to the kitchen, fully dressed, I was met by a wonderful smell of roasted bread, egg, bacon, and coffee.

I sat down and Ace placed a plate full of food in front of me with a cup of coffee as I gladly took, "Thank you Ace" I said and smiled, he smiled back and kissed my cheek, again I blushed and my heart still raced as Ace sat across the table.

I looked down in my food and tried to ignore the looks he gave me, failing, of course.

After breakfast Ace drove me home, I could have taken the buss or a cab, but Ace insisted.

I had borrowed some of his clothes and stuffed mine in a bag before leaving.

Once again I ended up hugging Ace hard from behind, I couldn't help myself, he was so warm it was hard not to.

When I stepped inside everything finally came crashing down, last night, this morning in the bed, and the ride home, I didn't even mind anything of it, "Damn… I'm screwed" I thought to myself, I knew it was true, I had fallen hard for Ace and I could do nothing about it, I wanted him so bad, wanted to hug and kiss him, go to sleep with him and wake up next to him.

I wanted him to smile at me and I wanted to make him proud, I wanted him to make me laugh and I wanted to have fights, I wanted everything, I wanted him to love me.

I wanted him to accept me.

I went to my room and sat down on my bed, thinking about Ace and how much I wished for him to be mine when my phone buzzed, I grabbed it and read the text, I made a small sound of excitement and fright as I saw it was from Ace, "What if he regrets last night" I thought and felt a pang of pain as I opened the message.

"We have to talk" it said and I felt my world crashing down, he didn't want me did he.

Of course he didn't, I have nothing to offer, " I'm just a worthless piece of crap!" I thought as the phone buzzed again, and I read the message through my tear drenched eyes.

"12 at central park"?

I chocked on the tears as I wrote an okay.

 **-x-**

I was standing in the park, I had a headache again from crying the last 3 hours.

It was now 11.57 and I was sitting at a bench in the middle of the Central park waiting for Ace, I just wanted it over with, I knew we didn't have an actual relationship, but it would still hurt like hell.

It had been so long since I felt like this, and the last time also ended up in heartbreak, at least this time I could look him in the eyes.

I heard someone clear their throat at my right and I looked only to see Ace standing there, looking at me with a big smile and I felt myself getting angry, "Was this fun for him? Hurting someone? Was that fun?" I opened my mouth to ask what he was smiling at as he reached out his hand, holding a boquet of flowers.

"what the hell? Who gives flowers at a time like this" I thought

"Marco, do you want to be my boyfriend"? he asked grinning.

I stared at him with my mouth dropped open and with bulging eyes, "EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH"? I screeched and he chuckled.

"I know we have only met a few times, but I like you a lot, and I want to be with you"! he said still grinning.

I rose up, looking him over, he didn't look like he was kidding, when I looked into his eyes I could see that he actually was serious.

I knew I shouldn't accept this, "He's just going to hurt me"! I screamed in my head as I took the flowers, looking at him, bending forward and kissed him at the lips.

"Fuck, this is going to hurt later on". I thought as he kissed me back.


	6. Chapter 6

Marco felt horrible.

Ok, that was probably not the right way to put it…

Marco felt like DYING! Yeah, that was it… he felt like dying.

It had been 2 weeks since Ace had asked him to be his boyfriend, and he had agreed despite his better knowing.

But that was not the reason he felt so.. Dying.. at the moment, he must have got a bug or something now every time he moved it felt like he was about to puke.

It had been like this since 2 days and since everyone was away for the week he was all alone.

Marco groaned as his stomach turned and leaned over the edge of the bed and puked, sniffling with tears in his eyes he slowly laid back down and snuggled into a ball, feeling miserable.

Anyway, he was used to it.

Every time he got sick Smoker would magically disappear leaving him alone.

But that didn't mean he liked it, it would be pretty nice if someone could take care of him, he thought.

His misery was interrupted by his cellphone going off, if he didn't feel so horrible he would have been amazed that the phone hadn't died by now, he hadn't charged it since he met Ace 2 days ago.

He slowly reached for the phone and answered.

"Mmmmhhh"? he said, not able to say anything else at the moment.

"Marco? Are you ok? You sound a bit off"

Damn it, It was Ace!

Marco felt his heart skip a beat and wished that Ace was with him so he wouldn't be alone.

"I'm really sick Ace, and I'm alone I don't want to dieee" He said, sounding weak and completely pathetic with his whiny tear drenched and broken voice.

"Huh"? Ace answered, sounding confused at the sobbing sounds on the other side of the line

"Aaaaceee I'm sick" Marco sniffed out more clearly.

"Ohh… Have to go, bye hun see ya" Ace said and hung up.

Marco made a whiny sound, what did he except anyway?

That Ace would just, rush over here and take care of him?

Yeah right.

 _Half an hour later_

Marco snapped his eyes open, there was footsteps on the first floor of the house.

But no one would be home until 6 more days… so who?

OH shit, the footsteps are coming up the stairs now!

Marco made a weak sound as he hid under the covers trying not to be seen as his door was opening.

"Marco"? A soft whisper asked and Marco could feel his chest fill up with happiness

"Ace"? he answered, still under the covers

 **Ace's POV**

The first thing I thought of as I quit work was calling Marco, I had been working a lot the last 2 weeks and had barley talked to my boyfriend at all and I missed him.

I dialed the number and waited as it was ringing, I was just about to hang up as a weak voice answered.

"Mmmmhhh"? he said, I frowned as I noticed something was wrong.

"Marco? Are you ok? You sound a bit off" I said.

"I'm really sick Ace, and I'm alone I don't want to dieee" He said, sounding weak and I started to get worried as I heard his whiny tear drenched and broken voice. That wasn't like him at all.

"Huh"?

"Aaaaceee I'm sick" Marco sniffed out more clearly and I understood, Ahh, Marco is sick eh? I see.

"Ohh… Have to go, bye hun see ya" I said and hung up.

I hurried over to my car and drived over to the nearest store and bought a few things I thought could be good for a sick person and drove home to Marco.

As I stood outside his house I remembered that he said that he was alone and felt my heart break a little, Marco had sounded really sick on the phone and I could only imagen how it felt to be sick and alone, I had been sick once, a cold, a really bad one, but then at least I had my brothers, or.. brother.

Luffy had been crazy worrying and had caused more harm than good by giving me a horrible headache.

I kneeled down and started with the lock, it only took a few minutes to pick, "aaand thank youu childhood" I thought as I stepped into the house, putting the things I bought in the kitchen and then I walked up stairs and to Marcos room.

"Marco"? I whisper as I stepped into the dark room.

"Ace"? a small voice answered, from under the covers

"Hi Marco, how are you hun"? i whispered as i noticed the bumb in the covers, frowning as i started to get worried.

i approached the bed slowly not sure how to proceed as Marco didn't answer and still hid under the covers, as i got to the head of the bed i slowly pulled the covers off of Marco and my eyes widened at what i saw.

i had never thought that Marco could look so… so small! And pitfull!

He was covered in sweat, his eyes were red from crying and he smelled horrible!

"Hey there… are you ok"? i asked.

"Ok, that was a stupid question… he is obvislly NOT ok"! i thought as Marco shock his head with a trembling lower lip.

"What's wrong hun, do you have a fever"? i asked and frowned as Marco shock his head.

"hmm… stomach pain"? A nod

"Only that"?

"N nausea" Marco said with a small voice and i felt a tug in my heart, i hated seeing Marco like this. He was usually so confident and strong, this was a complete mismatch…

"Okay hun, I'll get something cold to put on your stomach to ese the pain, and we'll have to get you out of that t'shirt…" i rose up but was stopped by a whining sound from Marco and looked back, a raised eyebrow

"Don't leave me" Marco said with a thick voice, tears running down his cheeks.

"Wow, he is strong and I like him, but wow…" i thought as i sat down on one knee.

"I'll be back in a sec ok? I won't leave you like this". i said and kissed his forehead, Marco gave a hesitant nod and i walked out of the room.

As i got back, Marco was still in the exact same position and i mentally shook my head and smiled.

"He's such a baby" i thought and felt a proud feeling at the realization that this was still my "Baby", and it felt pretty damn good.

The next 20 minutes was spent on trying to get Marco out of his t-shirt without him puking, it almost worked, he only puked twice, luckily on the floor, and I just tried to think away the smell of the… whatever it was…. It didn't look like food…

After a long struggle I FINALLY got the shirt off of Marco and slowly laid him back into the bed and put the cold bag of veggies in a towel on his stomach, and a cold cloth at his forehead since he was sweating like hell.

Then, I laid down beside him as slow as I could and held him, trying my best to comfort him until he fell asleep.

A few hours later he finally stopped crying and whining and I rose from the bed, only to realize I was still in my uniform, I had completely forgot to change since I was in such a hurry to get to Marco.

I looked at the watch and sighed, it was late and I was very tired, so I decided to sleep on the couch.

I had promised Marco I wouldn't leave anyway, but first, I had to clean that puke up…

I shuddered as I started to clean it, that feeling was something I could have lived a whole life without feeling. Ever.

When I was done, the clock showed 12.54 AM, "It took 45 minutes to clean that up"? I thought, shocked but just shook my head and laid down at the couch, thinking the last past hours over, I had never done anything like this for anyone except my brothers before..

"You may be a complete cry baby when you are sick, but you know what? I love you anyway". I thought before I fell asleep, smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Marco rolled around in his bed trying to get comfortable enough to fall asleep again, he felt a lot better today but he still didn't want to leave the bed, after all, it wasn't often he had a chance to sleep in.

He sighed happily as he finally found a good position and snuggled in to his pillow, he had had a weird dream, he had called Ace who had broken into his house to take care of him.

"Good thing it was a dream" Marco thought, right after he had thought that a knock at the door made him snap his eyes wide open.

"Marco hun? You awake"? Ace's perfect voice asked from the other side of the door.

"CRAP" Marco screeched to himself and jumped up from the bed as the door began to open.

The moment Ace stepped into the room Marco lost his footing and face planted on the floor.

A few seconds went by as Marco was lying with his face against the floor and his feet in the air.

He felt something warm sipping out of his nose and groaned in pain, his nose had taken a direct hit and he would be lying if he said it didn't hurt like a bitch.

He made a pained whine as he tried to stand up or get back into the bed.

He yelped surprised as someone grabbed him around the waist and his shoulder and lifted him up and carried him in to the kitchen, he was sat down at a chair and was surprised to find Ace in front of him, looking serious while he looked Marcos nose over.

They sat in silence except for those few sounds that Marco made as Ace touched a sore spot on his nose, making him look at Marco apologetic.

After a few minutes Ace sighed and gave a sly smile, "At least it isn't broken, but it is going to bruise a bit" he said standing up getting an ice pack giving it to Marco who gladly took it.

The rest of the day was spent in the couch in the living room, they were watching a movie about the apocalypse when Ace's phone rang, startling Marco as he was dozing off on Ace's chest.

Ace sighed as he picked up his phone and looked at the screen before pressing the "End call" bottom sending the call to voice mail.

Marco looked at him with a raised eyebrow, silently telling him it was ok for him to answer, which made Ace smile, shaking his head.

He rarely spent time with Marco, and when he did he wanted to be with him and only him. Sure, it was fine if someone joined them from time to time, but moments like these were rare and Ace wanted to enjoy it to the fullest.

"It's alright, I'll call back later" he said, kissing Marco's forehead before leaning back once again, petting Marco's short hair and soon Marco was sound asleep.

Ace smiled as he watched Marco's sleeping face, and he felt his heart swell as Marco made a small sound, smiling a bit and hugged Ace tighter, hiding his face at his chest, shivering a bit, making Ace realize Marco was probably cold, making him looking around, taking a blanket which he draped over his boyfriends sleeping form, making a relived sigh as Marco's smile grows wider at the extra warmth.

Turning back to the movie, Ace couldn't believe his luck to get someone as Marco, Sure, he was a bit distant at times, Ace figured it was something in his past but had decided not to push it, guessing Marco would tell him when, or if he ever got ready to do so, but for now, everything was perfect.

As Ace stopped outside his own house his phone rang again, and Ace didn't even have to look at the caller ID to know who it was. He grinned widely as he answered the call.

"Well hello there, and what do I owe the pleasure to in order to hear your lovely voice, Smoker".

 **x-x**

 **Hi guys, this is a very short chapter and was more of a "tease" chapter than anything, the rest will be uploaded this weekend =)**


	8. Chapter 8

Ace sighed deeply as he sat down at the couch in the living room , the call from smoker had surprised him, he was a respected man among the police force after all, also he was Ace's superior.

He had been calling Ace about a undercover job he needed him to do he hadn't been given any details, only that it was very important and needed to be done by him and him alone.

"Damn it.. what should I do" Ace said frustrated, everything had finally fallen to place, he had an amazing boyfriend, he had just found out that his brothers was moving here, and now he had to leave it all behind because of some stupid undercover job?

Ace really didn't want to do it, what was he supposed to tell Marco?

Thanks for everything but bye?

'I think I'll pass on that one' Ace thought while sighing once again.

He just couldn't leave Marco, sure they hadn't known each other for long, but Marco was special, there was something about him that made Ace's heart beat faster and slower at the same time, making Ace wanting to be by his side every waken moment.

'I guess I'll just have to wait and see what to do' he thought before drifting to sleep.

 **x-x**

 **Ace's POV**

I was walking out from Smokers office and fiddled with my badge, I was thinking about why I had joined the force, I wanted to help people, I wanted to be able to keep my brothers safe, and Marco, and come on, being allowed to carry a gun on work? That's just awesome!

But I never thought it would take me here, that it would force me to make one of the biggest and hardest decisions I had ever made.

 _ **Flashback**_

I sat in Smokers office, waiting for him to speak, I was here to get more information about the mission, the only thing I already knew, was that I would have to leave town for a while, nothing more.

I heard smoker sigh and straightened my back, giving him all my attention.

"Portgas, I know you are a newbie and have far too little experience to be allowed on this kind of mission, but this is a special case. We can no longer trust the force and you are the only one I trust with this." Smoker said, his back turned, not looking at him.

"Why me"? Ace asked confused, what made him more reliable than the rest of the force? And what did he mean with that they can't trust the force?

"That is a question I am unable to answer, the only thing I can say, is that for the moment, you are the most trusted one to do this".

"And what exactly is 'this'"? Ace asked, he was starting to get a really bad feeling about this.

Smoker sighed and closed his eyes before answering, he could not believe that he had to do this.

"I won't give you all the information at this point, but the main plan is that You are to infiltrate the mob, gain their trust, find out who it is that are helping them out, and break the link".

Ace was speechless. 'The mob.. I'm going to infiltrate the MOB'? was all he could think of.

"who knows"? Ace asked in a toneless voice.

"You, me, and Sengoku, Smoker answered.

Ace swallowed, took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"When" he whispered, he needed to know how much time he would have left with his love, would he be able to meet his brothers? Would he have the chance to say goodbye?

"2 months. To be able to pull this off, we need to get you off the force without making it look suspicious. The easiest way would to kill you off, but we need a plan."

 **End of flashback**

I still didn't understand why he needed to send ME!

I had only been working here for barley a month.

And kill me off? What did that even mean. Was we going to fake my death? What about Marco? What about Sabo and Luffy! Were they supposed to think I was dead?

Were they going to cry and wish for him to come back, was their going to be a funeral?

He didn't want them to be sad, but if he told them they could be in danger if something went wrong.

He pushed the thoughts away as he drove to the airport to pick up his 2 baby brothers, and spent the next few weeks with Sabo, Luffy and Marco as much as he could, and the day before the day he had feared for almost 2 months he had made his decision.

It was time for Portgas D Ace to disappear.

I walked through the silent house, I only stopped to look at my sleeping brothers, and I realized that this might be the last time I see them. After all, this was a high risk mission and there was a chance that I would never come back.

I sighed, it would be better for them not to know.

To just assume I was already dead, that way they wouldn't have to worry about me while I was gone, just to one day get the message that I was no longer alive.

As i turned around and started to walk towards the door i heard a small voice behind me.

"Ace"? I turned around to see Luffy sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Yes Lu"? I whispered softly, not wanting to wake Sabo

"Where are you going"

"I'm just going to work Lu, fall back asleep"

Luffy nodded and laid back down, and as i walked out the room Luffy spoke again.

"Ace"?

I turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"I love you Ace" Luffy whispered looking at him with his big innocent eyes, it made my heart melt, I slowly walked up to him and stood down on one knee by the bed he shared with sabo.

"I love you too Luffy, you and Sabo are my wonderful little brothers and I love both of you with all my heart" I whispered and I could see Luffy's eyes lit up, it was rare for me to express my love for them, and I'm not sure I and ever done it like this.

"I love you too Ace" a voice said, and i was startled when I realized Sabo was awake, but It still warmed my heart to hear the words.

"I know that silly baby brother, and if we are done with this love touchy thing I have a job to go too" I snapped, but I could see both Luffy and Sabo roll their eyes, knowing I was trying to cover up that I actually liked hearing how much they wanted me to be with them, how much they cared.

I stood up, ruffling their hairs, and watched as they both fell asleep.

I sighed and bent down to kiss their foreheads before walking out the door for the last time.

I didn't know if I was ever going to return here, and with every step my heart grew heavy, knowing what I had to do.

I had no regrets, but I hated that things might end this way, that I would never see my brothers fulfill their dreams.

My brothers had been my light, the only reason I had the strength to keep on fighting during my dark childhood, and now that Marco had entered the picture, I had everything I could ever want, it hurt to let go of something perfect, something you love, but I could never be that selfish.

To keep them waiting for me, worrying. I wanted them to keep on living a normal life, I didn't want Marco to wait for me only to have his heart broken when I didn't return, even if that meant I had to lie. Even if that meant that Portgas D Ace would have to die today.

I drove into the parking lot to a café, we were supposed to go over the plan one more time before going into action.

This was a top secret mission, and the only ones knowing was the most trusted.  
Me, Smoker, and Sengoku. I knew it was best this way though.

I rubbed my temples as we went through the plan once again, it was a bit complicated, but faking your death wasn't exactly easy.

I couldn't just disappear, it would mean people were going to look for me, not could that endanger the plan, but it would give them hope.

The only solution was to kill me and give me a new name.

It was 8 PM when we set the plan in motion, we had choose to do it at night, since, come on. Tell me one faked death that was done on the DAY time.

I sat in the police car as the police radio started rambling about a robbery. right across the streets from where i was.

What no one knew was that it was staged, staged by me Smoker and Sengoku, a robbery that went horribly wrong and ended up with an exploding building, and a dead police.

There were no real robbery, we only needed a reason for me to be there when the building exploded.

I quickly responded to the call, telling i was close by and would look into it.

I put the sirens on and drove over to the building, as I stepped out of my car, I drew my gun out and entered the building.

Well in there, I ran into a special room, in the room, was a bomb a change of clothes, and two dead bodies.

I quickly changed from my uniform into a pair of dark jeans, and a black hoodie.

We had went over this a couple of times, and figured it would be the safest choice if I left my uniform behind, since we wanted everyone to think I actually died there.

The bomb, was loaded with my DNA, my blood, but also two teeth I had to pull out a few months ago, and hair, everything to make the fact that I was dead look like the only explanation.

The bodies was only there to mix up the DNA so much as possible to minimize the risk to why there was so little of mine, since I was supposed to have been blown to bits, there was supposed to be a lot of me, so we had to make it so complicated as possible.

I sat there a few minutes until I heard the police sirens, I had almost forgot about the so called robbery, of course there was going to be more polices here.

I quickly sat the timer on the bomb and ran out of the building, well outside I threw myself in a ditch a few meters away, and only seconds later the house exploded.

I didn't stay any longer, as soon as I realized the plan had worked, I started running.

And as I ran, I could vaguely hear the screams from the other polices as they ran around the flaming building.

"GET THE FIRE DEPARTMENT OVER HERE"

"PORTGAS IS STILL IN THERE, GET HIM OUT"

"SEARCH THE ARIA, PORTGAS MAY HAVE MADE IT OUTSIDE, FIND HIM"

"GET PORTGAS THE FUCK OUT OF THERE, DON'T YOU DARE LET HIM DIE"

Tears started to fall as I continued to run as fast as I could, leaving my life behind me.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **HIII GUUUYS!**

 **Sorry it took such long time for me to up load this chapter, I have a bit of writers-block…**

 **Anywaaay, I hope you like it.**

 **I'm still thinking about how to continue, would you like a view form ace's mission and how Marco continues his life, or just one of them?  
You are free to come with suggestions :D  
Just leave a review. **

**HAVE A NICE DAAAY:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ace's POV**

I sat and waited, waited for the news about my death.

It felt weird, more like a dream than an actually reality.

It had been 5 hours since my "death" and I was wondering if my family had heard anything yet, did they know?

My heart ached as I thought about my brothers reaction to my death, and Marco's…

I closed my eyes and hugged my knees, trying to get myself together.

This wasn't the time to get e mental break down, I had went over this hundreds of times during this hours I had been waiting, and I knew this was the best solution.

I looked over to the TV in the corner as the news came on, 'This is it' I thought as I sat closer to the TV as the news reporter talked.

"Earlier tonight a fire broke out in central New York after an explosion during a robbery, no casualties are yet to be reported but…" the woman stopped as a man ran into view and handed her a paper, she read it and Ace could almost feel the excitement and pity as she turned back to the camera.

"This just in, The New York police department has just confirmed the death of a local Police by the name of Portgas D Ace, our informant tells us that he was the first one on the place of the robbery and unfortunately did not make it out in time to avoid the explosion. He was identified by teeth prints and was confirmed dead 3 hours after the fire. Our thoughts goes to his family and loved ones in this dark hour, my name is Mary Callings".

I took a deep shuddering breath as the screen switched over to the weather.

'It worked, it's done' I thought, I was really DEAD…

I sat still for a while, thinking about my brothers, I would miss them so much.

My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and I didn't have to look to know who it was.

"It's time to go, Gol D Spade"

 **x-x**

 **Normal POV**

Sabo sat in the living room with Luffy and Marco.

Sabo had wanted to surprise Ace with inviting him over to a sleepover since he knew Ace really liked him, and they had been going out for a couple of months.

Marco had seemed resilient at first, but after a little convincing that Ace would be so happy if he was there when he got home from work, Marco accepted.

Sabo frowned and looked at the watch, it was past midnight, Ace was supposed to be home over an hour ago.

He didn't want to say anything, but he knew Luffy worried too. Ace was never late.

The minutes ticked by slowly, almost torturing him.

After another 10 minutes there was a knock at the front door and Ace felt relived, it HAD to be Ace.

But why didn't he just walk in?

Sabo rose from his seat, feeling the looks from Marco and Luffy as he walked towards the door.

"Ace you dumbass, don't tell me you forgot you k…" Sabo cut himself off as he saw the police in front of him.

"Are you Outlook Sabo"? the man asked, Sabo could only nod in response, a horrible feeling in his chest.

"Earlier tonight there was an explosion, Portgas D Ace did not make it".

He said, but Sabo could barely hear him, looking at the nicely folded American flag the Police was offering him, a badge lying on top of it.

'This cannot be happening' He thought as he stared at the flag.

He faintly heard a muffled scream behind and did barley register as Luffy ran past him, screaming at the Police that he was lying.

ACE COULD NOT BE DEAD!

He turned around slowly, only to see Marco on his knees a few feet behind him, a hand pressed to his mouth and tears streaming down his face, before he turned back to the police reaching out shaking arms to take the flag.

He didn't know why, taking the flag would be the same thing as accepting the fact that Ace was dead, his big brother, but he felt that he had to, since not accepting the flag wound be a dishonor to his brother that he held so dear.

"I'm really sorry about your loss" the police said before turning around and walking away, leaving a broken family behind.

Sabo picked up Luffy, balancing on his hip as he held the flag with his other hand and walked over to Marco who still hadn't moved an inch from the floor. He sat down beside him and hugged him and Luffy hard as he let his tears out.

 **Marco's POV- Ace's death**

I sat in the couch with my boyfriend's 2 brothers and watched some movie, I wasn't really interested in it and was mostly waiting for Ace to get home.

I knew that he was late and was starting to get a little worried, but dismissed it, it was normal for people to be late from time to time.

'But he was supposed to be home over an hour ago' I thought to myself, right after that thought I heard a knock at the door and felt instantly relief, at this hour it just had to be Ace.

I looked up as Sabo stood up, wondering if I should follow him, I was very eager to see Ace, but decided to wait for a bit.

I heard Sabo's voice saying something before it was cut off, making me frown, I exchanged a look with Luffy and we stood up and walked to the front door.

When I was a few feet away, I could see a man I didn't recognize, holding the Amarican flag, and I understood.

"Ace..no ".. I whispered, my voice laced in pain and shock as I shook my head, I didn't WANT to believe it.

I vaguely registered the words explosion and didn't make it and I pressed a hand to my mouth to suppress the scream of complete agony I couldn't hold down and fell to my knees as tears was building up in my eyes 'It can't be.. HE CAN'T BE DEAD' I thought.

I slid down until I was sitting on the floor, leaning forward on my free hand for support as my strength disappeared.

All I could think about was Ace, the memories just flooded through me, our first meeting, the ball, our first night together, when he asked me to be his boyfriend…

I whined in pain at the memories and pressed my eyes shut as the tears continued to fall.

I didn't even notice that Sabo had moved until he and Luffy was right beside me, hugging me tight.

I hugged back and the rest of the night we just sat there, crying out in pain.


	10. Chapter 10

Sabo lay in his bed looking up at the celling.

He could feel Luffy move beside him in his sleep and looked at his sleeping little brother.

He had feared this day ever since the horrible news a few weeks ago.

Today was the day of Ace's burial.

Sabo knew Luffy took it hard, Ace was the biggest brother, he was supposed to protect them from harm, he had always been there for them to help and protect them.

They looked UP to him.

How was he supposed to take care of Luffy all by himself?

Knowing he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, Sabo sighed and rose from the bed to make breakfast.

Maybe that could occupy his mind for a little while if nothing else.

It had been two weeks since the "incident" as he liked to call it, and every minute had been a struggle just to get through the day.

The first days, Luffy had cried a lot, and he had been screaming for Ace to come back.

He still did in his sleep.

It wouldn't be a big funeral, they had of course invited Marco and his family, but other than that it was only supposed to be himself, Luffy, Garp, a few close friends and Dadan and her bandits of course. They did raise them after all.

Sabo felt a tear fall down his cheek as his eyes landed on the American flag in a glass cabinet across the room.

He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to put that moment behind him, the intense pain in his chest as he found out one of the people he held dearest were no more.

He spun around, startled as he heard a noise behind him, only to find Luffy looking at him with a serious look that was so foreign on his face that it was almost scary.

"Sabo? It's time to go" He said.

Sabo looked at the clock and nodded, walking towards the door, he felt Luffy take his hand and gave it a squeeze back.

 _ **The burial**_

We stood in front of the casket, high up on a hill.

It was the hill we always played on as children, and the view over the ocean was breath taking.

The casket was a plain white one, the American flag draped over it.

On top of the casket was flowers, and a picture of Ace. It was his first day of the force and his smile was so wide it looked like his face was splitting in half, his hair flying in the wind while he sat with his police hat in his hand.

It was a good picture of him.

Marco drew his eyes from the picture of his beloved to listen to the music playing.

It was one of Ace's favorites they choose in a way of respect, performed by Luffy and Sabo.

They sounded amazing, Luffy was singing and Sabo was playing a violin. The performance made Marco's heart ache as he remembered Ace playing the piano for him, it was one of the best memories he had with him.

 **Flashback – Normal pov**

Marco laughed as Ace told him a story from his childhood, he Luffy and Sabo had been running around in the woods near their house when Luffy had gotten the idea to prank his brothers, so he had ran into the woods all by himself.

He hadn't been planning on going too far, only out of sight, but he had ended up getting lost.

It had been dark when he had ran into a bear, and his scared screams had finally led his big brothers to him.

Ace had been so pissed and worried that he had screamed at Luffy who pushed him of a cliff into the sea only to realize 2 minutes later that Ace hadn't resurfaced making him frenetic.

Apparently Ace couldn't swim and almost drowned.

Marco probably shouldn't have laughed but the way Ace told the story made it sound funny, and after all, he was still Alive and well in front of him.

As he stopped laughing he realized ace hadn't made a sound, and opened his eyes to find him stare at him intently.

The gaze made Marco blush.

"What?" he asked.

"I want to show you something" Ace answered with a smile and stood up, holding out his hand.

He led me through his house into a room I had never entered before, and I could only stare.

Inside the room was music instrument, expensive ones.

Guitars, violins, cellos, and in the back of the room, and organ, a few kinds of pianos Marco didn't recognize but that he guessed where very very old, and in the back, stood a big beautiful wing.

"We like to collect old instruments, we have instruments from the 1700- centuries" Ace explained with a smile at Marco's shocked expression before beginning to guide him into the room torwards the wing.

Well there, he sat Marco down and sat beside him, looking him in the eyes before beginning to play one of the most beautiful melodies Marco had ever heard.

After a few minutes of playing, Ace looked at him and smiled, never missing a tone.

"I wrote this the day we first met, I knew already then that I wanted you, you make me so happy Marco."

Marco only stared at him, he didn't know what to say, but soon a smile showed on his usually bored face and he closed his eyes, enjoying the music.

" _You make me happy to, yoi. Thank you for this Ace"._

 **End of flashback**

As the music ended, Sabo and Luffy stepped forward and started to speak.

"Our brother, was an amazing person. He was caring, loved the people close to him and he always protected us no matter what. We would love to say that I wish he never joined the force, because then he would still be with us, but we can't The force made him happy, helping people made him happy. It would be wrong of us, and we wouldn't be able to live with ourselves if we wished our brothers happiness away only to have him by our side. But we will never forget him and we will always love and respect him, we will always want him to come back. We will always miss him.

He was always there. So, thank you Ace, we will always remember you, now rest in peace, beloved big brother.

As they stepped down, Sabo pressed a button on a stereo standing in the shadows, and Marco almost cried as he heard the music. There was no mistake; it was Ace playing his melodies on the wing.

They all listened for a while, and when the last song played, Marco looked around, seeing police men all around them, it confused him, they hadn't been there in the beginning of the ceremony, when did they get here? There was probably around 20-30 of them, all dressed in their formal attire. He knew this since Ace had worn it once.

They walked towards the casket as the song played on, and stood on both sides.

As they took their shotguns, Marco understood and could barely hold his sobs under control as they readied their rifles, pointing them up in the sky above the casket, shooting three times.

Soon after, the burial came to an end, and the casket was put in the hole, which was filled.

Marco stood and looked at the grave, it was a simple grave, a big shite stone with Ace's name, under it was a text.

On the top of the grave was an ex formed by sticks where Ace's old knife hang together with his favorite hat.

Around the grave was a ton of flowers in many colors. Just like Ace's personality.

He felt someone to his left and turned around to see Sabo.

Before he could ask, Sabo shock his head.

"Ace wanted to give you this for quite a time, it isn't right for me to have it". Sabo said, giving him a small package before turning around and walking away.

"Marco, you coming"? Thatch asked behind him.

"Just a sec, yoi" Marco answered, looking at the package, it was small and read with a green bow around it.

Slowly, he untied the bow, and then he took the paper of, careful not to destroy it one single bit.

Inside the package, was a small box, and Marco's heart almost stopped.

With shaking hands he opened the box to find a note.

" _I promise than my love for you is eternal, will you promise me the same?"_

Marco read through the tears before taking the ring out of the box.

It was a simple silver one, and the mere sight of it made Marco's heart break, but at the same time he loved it so dearly. Ace had gotten him this.

He fell to his knees, crying.

As he finally was able to stand up again, the sun was already setting. He took a deep breath and spoke directly towards Ace's grave.

"I promise, Ace. I will always love you" he whispered before walking away, slowly.

A few feet away, stood a shadow, watching his every move, pressing his teeth together so he wouldn't let out any sounds as he cried.

As soon as Marco was out of sight, he turned around.

He still wasn't sure this was the best decision, but it would be alright.

He gave a shaky smile through the tears, even though his heart was breaking.

" _Stay strong and never change, Marco. I love you."_ he thought as he walked away, leaving his grave behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys and happy New year! Just made a quick chapter about everyone's thoughts during New year since it's Ace's birthday!**

 **Hope you like it and I see you next year! :D**

 **Normal POV December 31**

Sabo was NOT having a good day.

Ever since Ace's funeral Luffy had made it his duty to annoy Sabo as much as possible to keep his sorrow for their lost big brother away

It would never disappear completely, he had been such a part of their life, even if they didn't always live together, they both depended on him when they had problems, if they were sad, he was always there, he was a cliff for both of them.

Sabo sighed, he had just started go through Ace's things, it had been almost 2 months since he died now and it was time. It hurt a lot to do this, but since the house stood on Ace, they would be forced to move soon, so he had no choice but to pack Ace's things away.

Later they would go to Ace's grave, it was new year's eve, and tomorrow was Ace's birthday.

All of his friends had decided to go to the grave and celebrate the new year, it felt wrong to leave Ace out of it for some reason.

Sabo sighed as he lifted up a dark red wooden box hidden in his closet.

On top of it was a note saying 'In case of my death' on it.

Sabo's heart almost stopped, "What the hell is this"! He thought, almost angry.

Why would Ace even have one of these?

Sitting on Ace's bed he slowly opened it up, finding A bunch of letters and photos inside.

Sabo felt his eyes tear up, these was photos of when they were kids, one day Ace found a camera, and since then they often took photos of the two, and later, three of them on their adventures, like when they had defeated the tiger, there was also pictures of Ace in the hospital when he was 13 from an incident involving him, Luffy, and a bear.

"I thought these got lost in the fire a few days after Ace got out from the hospital" He thought to himself, with a small smile.

 **Flashback**

Sabo had never been so scared as when he was Ace jump in front of Luffy, shielding him from the bears attack.

The bear took him in its mouth, it was so big it could fit half of Ace's 13 year old body into it's mouth, and Ace's blood freezing screams of pain as the bears teeth broke through his skin would haunt him forever.

Then as the bear shook him and threw him into a nearby tree, a loud crack was heard and Ace's body went limp, Sabo saw red.

How… DARED IT DO THAT TO HIS BROTHER!

After the bear was down, Sabo ran over to Ace and Luffy who was crying screaming for Ace to wake up.

Ace was scary pale, at first Sabo thought he was dead, but after a lot of looking he finally found a faint pulse.

He ripped his shirt into pieces to have something to stop the bleeding a little with, and then tried to lift him up.

Ace's body did NOT work the way it should have done, instead of sitting up, the upper part of his back bent in a VERY unnatural angel for a back to bend to, at first Sabo was confused, but soon he understood the horrible truth.

Ace's back was broken, the bone had snapped completely at the hard impact with the tree.

"Luffy"! Sabo said with a very stressed voice that actually made Luffy look at him instead of Ace.

"I can't carry Ace on my back like this, I need you to help me strap him against my chest". Sabo explained, making Luffy look confused through his tears.

"Wh-h-h y c-can' t y-y-you carry A-Ace"?Luffy sobbed out.

Sabo almost groaned, he didn't have time to explain this… but he had to.

"Look Luffy, look at Ace's back" Sabo said in a gentle voice, trying to make Luffy understand, Luffy frowned as he saw the deformed look on Ace's back and looking back at Sabo, his eyes demanding an answer.

"Do you remember when my arm was bent the wrong way and couldn't use it? And if I used it or even moved it, it hurt very much, and the doctor told me that is I moved it, it might get worse"? Sabo slowly said, making sure Luffy took all of it in. As Luffy nodded, he continued.

"That is what is wrong with Ace's back, when he was thrown into the tree, his back broke, and if his back is bent it might break more, and, if it does break more, Ace might never be able to walk again". I said without thinking.

I understood my mistake about 0,93762 seconds later as Luffy screamed his head of at the though that Ace might never walk again, it took a LOT of time, time that they didn't HAVE, to calm him down.

Now, with Ace strapped against my chest with a belt, my hand against his back across the broken bone, my other arm under ace's butt to keep him up, and Luffy on my back holding around Ace's head to keep it in place we were ready to go. It was extremely heavy to carry both Ace and Luffy, (Seriously Ace, how much do you WEIGHT) at the same time, but he would, HAD to make it. If Ace could, and he HAD, much more times than Sabo's pride would ever let him confess, carried both Sabo and Luffy though the woods when they got hurt.

Sabo ran through the forest, and finally he saw the house where the bandits lived.

15 minutes later he held back a sobbing and screaming Luffy, as the ambulance drove away with the sirens on.

Time skip 2 months

"Luffy! Stop climbing on Ace, he's still not well enough for that, and you know he'll get mad" Sabo schooled the little ball of sunshine who answered with a pout.

"But Saaabooooo" He whined, but Sabo would not bend on this one, not this time. When he talked to the doctor, he had said that Ace was lucky to be alive, the blood loss had been bad, and his back even worse. He would be able to walk again, but needed a lot of rest. He had also been in a coma for 3 weeks after the incident.

"No Luffy, when Ace get's well you can climb as much as you want, but not as long as he's in the wheelchair". I said with a stern voice, ignoring Ace's glare at the 'Climb as much as you want' part.

Luffy whined and started rolling around at the ground whining that he wanted to hug Ace, making Sabo's heart melt.

Ace, on the other hand didn't like the look of Luffy rolling around the ground in the dirt, he might get sick or hurt himself damn it!

"Oi! Luffy stop acting stupid"! Ace growled as he started to rise out of the wheelchair, out of habit to pick his brother up, or just hit him on the head.

At least Luffy listened for once and instead he sat on the ground, pouting and glaring out in thin air.

Ace sighed in relief, but yelped as he felt an intense pain in his back and fell face first onto the ground.

Sabo, who hadn't noticed that Ace had rose up, instantly looked over as he heard Ace yelp, and instantly got worried as he saw his brother on the ground.

"Ace"! he shouted, making Luffy look over and as he noticed his brother down, he ran over.

"Ace, are you okay"!? Sabo asked with panic in his voice at Ace's still form.

A mumble that Sabo didn't understand came from Ace and Sabo had to ask him to say it again. Ace just kept on talking though and Sabo could barely make out words as 'Stupid chair and invalid' making Sabo sigh.

"Luffy, give me a hand sitting him up will you"? Sabo said to his still worried little brother with a small smile as he realized Ace wasn't hurt, just stupid.

Luffy looked at him confused but nodded and together they rolled Ace over, then they sat him up.

As Ace's face was visible, a blush was shown, showing how embarrassed Ace was to not even be able to stand on his own.

Sabo felt a twitch of guilt as he realized how hard this must be for him, and he would make sure to make it as easy as possible in every way he could.

Suddenly, Ace frowned and his lips turned down, Sabo could see annoyance, sorrow, and a whole lot of shame in his eyes before he looked away. At first, Sabo was confused, but then he heard a giggle and looked over, what he saw made his blood boil.

"Luffy, help me get Ace onto my back" I said, Luffy obliged at once, and helped to hold Ace up as Sabo lifted him up and over to the cab waiting.

Luffy glared at the people who had gathered around them the whole time.

"Luffy, get into the cab with Ace". Sabo said, Luffy walked towards the cab but didn't stop glaring until he was inside, and Sabo closed the door before turning around.

The glare he sent the people would have killed every single one of them if looks were able to kill.

"Did you enjoy yourself"? He asked.

"Did you have fun watching him fall on his face!?"? Sabo growled as he glared at the people, who now started to look uncomfortable.

"Are you proud of the fact that you were just standing around filming and laughing at a 13 year old kid stuck in a wheelchair after saving his 8 year old brothers life, as he tried to stand to pick up said kid so he wouldn't hurt himself as he rolled around on the ground as his two little brothers are right there with him!? He know you were laughing at him you know, and Luffy might be small and an idiot but not even he is that stupid that he didn't understand what you were laughing at, he know EXACTLY what you were looking at, and he know EXACTLY why his brother is in that chair." Sabo screamed now, the hate for the people growing.

"We watched as our big brother jumped in front of a bear, shielding Lu from an attack, we had to watch as the bear took him in his mouth, and hear him SCREAM in pain as his skin broke, then we had to watch him get thrown into a tree with such power that his back bone broke, then I had to carry both of my brothers, one unconscious and the other crying for 3 kilometers through the woods". Sabo said glaring with such hate that a few of the people took a step back.

"so tell me, is it still fun? Don't you want to LAUGH A LITTLE? SEE HIM FALL ON HIS FACE AGAIN TRYING TO PICK UP HIS LITTLE BROTHER? Or is it that the same joke just isn't funny twice for you people".

Sabo almost whispered the last part.

"The bear broke his back, punctured his skin, gave him a concussion, bruises and 2 months in the hospital, 3 weeks in a coma, but what you guys did was worse." Sabo said as he walked to the cab before turning around with a glare so intense the people took another step back.

"You made him feel shame". Sabo said before entering the cab.

Time skip. The fire

The air was hot and filled with smoke, Sabo shielded his eyes as he ran through the house looking for his little brother.

"LUFFYYY" he shouted, running towards the kitchen.

Opening the door, he was met with a wave of flames and he screamed as they came in contact with his body.

Holding a hand over the left part of his face he crawled away from the door opening.

"SAAABOOOO" the voice of his little brother screamed and Sabo looked over to see Luffy running towards him, scared out of his mind.

Sabo hissed as Luffy came in contact with his burned skin, but was so grateful to find him alive and well that he didn't really care.

Then he remembered Ace.

"SHIT" He thought and picked up Luffy before running towards Ace's room.

"ACE WAKE UP" he screamed as he barged into his brother's room which was filled with smoke.

He franticly tried to wake the raven up, but to no vail. Sabo was on the break to tears.

"AACEEEE" Luffy shouted, and the scared scream finally seemed to work as Ace shot straight up in the bed, looking around him, noticing the smoke.

"ACE, FIRE, WE HAS TO GET OUT" Sabo screamed as he swung Ace's legs over the edge of the bed, taking his arm over his shoulders so Ace could get on his back.

Ace had a metal support while sleeping, making it so his back would get plenty of support, he still couldn't walk though, his back wasn't strong enough for that yet.

"WHAT!? THEN LEAVE ME HERE, GET OUT OF HERE" Ace screamed, horrified of the thought that Sabo would have to carry him through the fire.

"NO, ACE ARE COMING TO" Luffy shouted through tears, making Ace's terrified eyes switch to him instead. Seeing the distress in the boy, Ace nodded, getting up on his brothers back.

Sabo ran out of the room, only to see that the fire had spread to the stairs.

"We'll have to jump from the windows" Sabo said, running into his own room since it was the closest.

He let Ace down onto a chair, and ran to the window, looking down.

"Ace, I'm taking you on my back, Luffy you jump after us and I'll catch you".

Ace stiffened at this, there was no way in hell that he'd leave Luffy in the burning building on his own. Not even for a second!

Although, Sabo would never agree to taking Luffy first since Ace couldn't even walk.

Ace made a plan.

"Luffy, c'mere" he said and the boy ran over and up in his lap.

Ace hugged him hard for a second, before he with all of his might, stood up.

Ace could feel his back crack at the impact of standing up, and with Luffy's extra weight as he pushed Luffy into Sabo's arms, who automatically took the boy, before backing, losing his footing as Ace fell forward, not able to stand, and fell out the window.

It wasn't far to the ground, and Ace knew they would be fine.

He felt guilt as he heard his brothers scream his name, but the voices seemed further and further away as his vision started to blur because of the lack of oxygen due to the smoke.

The last thing he heard before blacking out was the sirens closing in.

End of flashback

Sabo smiled and shook his head at the memory, he had been so mad at Ace afterwards, Ace's back had taken way to much damage and the doctors had told him it was unlikely he would ever walk again.

Fortunately they were wrong, but Ace had spent almost 2 years in that wheelchair before being able to walk again.

Sabo sighed and took the letters, he almost cried again as he understood what it was.

It was goodbye letters. One for Luffy, Garp, Dadan, Makino Law and kidd who were 2 of Ace's best friends who were also with the force, One for Marco, and one for himself.

But one letter looked a little different, and was addressed as 'Important'.

Sabo opened the letter and started to read, His eyes with every word.

"Oh my god" he said, as he brought his hand to his mouth to suppress the happy sobs.

"Thank you Ace" He thought, smiling for the first time in 2 months.

 **Marco's POV**

I sat in my room staring out of the window, tomorrow was Ace's birthday…

I still couldn't grip the fact that he was gone, it was so… wrong to think that way.

The first month, i had barley been eating, sleeping, and i hadn't talked to anyone.

My brothers had been worried sick, but at the moment, i for once hadn't cared.

It hurt, more than anything else ever had when i received the news about my boyfriends death.

I never want to feel that way ever again…

I released a shuddered sigh as a single tear made it's way down my face. I had barley cried at all since the funeral, it hurt too much, that no matter how much I tried I just couldn't cry, I was still too shocked. Still in denial.

" _It's so strange"_ I thought as I took the ring I had found in the package from Ace between my fingers, looking at it. I had the ring in a chain around my neck as widow's use to have, it felt a little better that way, it felt right.

Like I was still having a piece of him with me, even though the real Ace is gone.

I didn't want to too go to the party, but I would go for Ace. In some way, this was for him as well. He would have turned 21 tomorrow and I wanted to be there for that. All of the people going was somehow connected to Ace, and if I didn't go it would be like saying I wasn't. That I didn't care as much as I do.

I sighed again as I looked at the watch, _Almost time to go"_ I thought as I stood up and walked out to gather the family to go to Ace's party.

 _Time skip, the party._

The music was high and loud as people danced and laughed, it felt very weird doing this on a grave spot, but this is the kind of party Ace enjoyed so everyone just went with it.

Marco stood in a corner watching the party, stunned, but not surprised that Ace had so many friends.

A few of them were relatives though, Like Garp, Sabo, Luffy, and his foster mother that Marco still hadn't dared to approach. No offense but that woman didn't look right.

He sighed and took a sip at the drink in his hand.

"You're the Marco brat, right"? A husky voice said beside him, making Marco yelp and jump, before looking over at the person speaking, almost having a heart attack as he realized it was Dadan.

Dadan frowned as he didn't answer and tried again.

"Are you hard on hearing brat"!? She asked, sounding annoyed.

" _THIS is Ace's forster mom"?!_ He thought.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Marco" He answered finally, looking like someone had told him they had seen him wear that dress that one time when he owed Izou a favor. (Kind of like zoro looked when Luffy saved him from the sickle guy)

Dadan sighed deeply and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Ace was like my son, and I know he'd never forgive me if I didn't tell you this". Dadan said, making a lump form in Marco's chest, thinking it had to be something bad.

"Ace really really loved you, he loved you so much he was sure you one day would be his husband, he drove me and his brothers crazy talking about it and how lucky he was about having found someone like you. Only that now I wish that I had listened better. I am so sorry for your loss". Dadan said, shocking Marco to no end.

"He wanted to marry me"? He whispered. They had only dated for a few months, how could Ace be so sure?

"He sure did. There was a lot of things Ace was good at, 1. Running his mouth 2. Drive me crazy 3. Protect his brothers, but he was also good at knowing people without actually knowing them, Luffy got that gift too, and when Ace made his mind up about someone barley anything can change that. He loved you just as much as he loves Sabo and Luffy." Dadan said. Marco felt the tears build up before starting to fall, Dadan seemed to notice and grumbled something about booze and left to give him some privacy.

Marco turned around and ran into the woods, as he was far enough away he stood in the shadows, crying.

" _he really loved me, he really really loved me"._ He though as he cried loudly, almost screaming out his feelings into the dark night.

As he returned to the party, all of the people had gathered around in a circle starting and ending by Ace's grave telling stories and memories about Ace since it was past midnight already.

" _Happy birthday Ace"_ Marco thought as he sat down in the circle with a big smile, joining in on the stories.

 **Ace's POV**

I stood on the balcony, watching the fireworks over Los Angeles, thinking of everyone i had left behind.

I had begged Smoker to let him go to the funeral, hidden of course, he needed to see his family one last time. It took some time, but finally smoker agreed.

It had hurt to see his loved ones cry over him like that, but hopefully they would heal soon.

I brought a hand up to my face and flinched as I came in contact with my new face. I still wasn't used to it.

I had refused operations, but had agreed to other methods, like botox, they had only used a little to make my lips look different, I hated it. My mouth was good the way it was before. They had used a lot of silicone and latex as sort of a mask for me to wear, it made sense, my face was all over the news as the cop who had died, especially during the day of the funeral. The media had exploded with the news. It had just started to calm down a little.

I had just came back from a mission, it was just an information thing, but it was still weird working for this people, even if it was just for a while in order to shut them down.

I chuckled a little and looked down on the glass of whiskey in my hand.

" _Oh, if Garp could see me now"._ I thought and laughed a little at the image of Gramps face of he actually could see me now. It was so amusing.

"Oi, spades get in here boss wants to see you" A man I recognized Belamin said behind me.

"You know what he wants"? I asked in a bored voice, continuing to stare out over the city.

"Something about another job for you". Belamin answered, annoyed at my bored tone.

"Alright, be right there". I said, still not looking away from the city.

As he walked away, I took the ring I had in a chain around my neck and kissed in gently before smiling sadly.

" _Well, Happy birthday Ace"_ I thought as I swallowed up the whiskey before turning away from the view and walked back into the building.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **WHAT DID YOU THINK!?**

 **Also, not sure if I said it yet, But Sabo is 3 years younger than Ace, And Luffy is 5.**

 **But seriously, loved it, hated it, nothing special?  
**

**Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR!3**


End file.
